What to Expect
by skruff
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: After so many "lunch meetings", Kate gets pregnant and when the boys realize this they think the baby is doctor Livingstone's and awkward craziness ensues
**What to Expect**

 **Tumblr Prompt:** After so many "lunch meetings", Kate gets pregnant and when the boys realize this they think the baby is doctor Livingstone's and awkward craziness ensues

 **A/N:** _Here is the one shot version of Ch62 in 100 Words of Castle I promised!_

*Spoilers for Season 8*

.

* * *

.

Castle closes the door after them, continuing on to pull the blinds on every window as inconspicuously as possible.

When he turns around he finds Beckett sitting on the edge of her desk, already digging into the contents of the bag of food he brought to the precinct for them both to _share_.

"What?" she says, her mouth full of the burger she craved from Remy's. "I'm eating for two. And my stomach doesn't like to retain much these days," she says matter-of-factly.

His gaze softens at her words as he sits down beside her. "Still getting the morning sickness, I assume?" His voice is comforting. Not condescending but caring.

She swallows her bite. "More like all day sickness. This better not last the whole nine months," she says, cringing at the whine in her voice. Her emotional instability is quite insufferable too. She's not used to being so vulnerable.

"You could always take those pills, the ones for the nausea. They might-"

"I'm not having any medication, Rick. I'm not taking _any_ chances," she says resolutely. They've talked about this already. She's not young, 'elderly primigravida' is what her obstetrician refers to her as. What a flattering description that is.

But, all jokes aside, she is _not_ young. The risks _are_ high, and she doesn't want to take _any_ chances. One of the reasons she went cold turkey on caffeine, even when she was given the all clear to drink it in small doses, was to ensure their baby arrives healthy. She will do _anything_ to not put her pregnancy at risk.

She has a child, an innocent child unaffected yet by the cruel world, depending on her. So what, she has to give things up? It'll all be worth it in the end.

Kate wipes her hand with a napkin, turning to see Castle more clearly. She places her hand on his arm, stopping him before he dives in to retrieve his lunch.

"Okay, I know you're hungry but _come on,_ Beckett. This is rid-"

Her hands cup his face, stopping his complaining, before she moves closer, lips lightly touching his.

Castle reacts quickly, standing them both up to draw her into his chest, his arms banding around her torso. No matter how close they are, it's never close enough.

He deepens the kiss, keeping the pace slow and sweet, before they both take a breath, foreheads resting against each other. Beckett nuzzles her nose into his neck and he holds her tighter.

She takes his left hand and rests it against her stomach between them. It's an awkward fit but, in this moment, he doesn't seem to mind.

"I can't wait for this parasite to get out of me," she says softly, muffled by his shirt.

He laughs, a rumble through his chest, and his mouth splits open with a grin. "Kinda ruining the moment there, Beckett," he replies. "But I, too, am quite looking forward to the day the _baby_ " -she huffs- "arrives."

.

* * *

.

When they catch her dashing out of her office for the fourth time before lunch the boys are firm in their belief that something must be wrong.

So, of course, they need to investigate this strange behaviour; they're detectives after all. It goes against everything they represent to _not_ uncover this mystery.

Ryan and Esposito acknowledge that it's been taxing with the break up, although, they are baffled at how well Castle and Beckett seem to be taking it, compared to them at least. They feel off balance.

It's always the worst when Castle comes into the precinct for his, increasingly frequent, visits. The yelling and dirty looks the former couple throw at each other when Beckett finds him meandering around the homicide floor always makes the boys uncomfortable. It's not right and it doesn't get any easier.

She would shove him into her office, bound to have been giving him a good verbal bashing, if the muffled noises that came from the concealed room were anything to go by. Sometimes she'll even make him walk down the stairwell instead of taking the elevator, punishing him for entering her precinct. She's usually gone for a while too; probably making sure he doesn't try to sneak back up.

Sending him away seems to work. Beckett seems a lot happier once he's gone.

They miss how it used to be. Solving murders isn't the same without the two of them working together. As much as they feign irritation and love mocking Castle, they also see how exuberant he has made Beckett.

Their verbal theorising and adeptness to think in sync is admired by many and has increased the solve rate on the Homicide floor tenfold. Ryan and Esposito are two of their most loyal supporters. Their boss came from a dark place, always hiding in the shadows of her mother's murder, and the boys give Castle full credit for bringing her into the light and giving herself permission to finally be happy.

The distinct click of heels on wood resounds throughout the precinct, causing the boys to momentarily stop digging into the life of their newest victim. They attempt to glance at their Captain unnoticeably as she retreats to her private sanctuary. She's looking a little more the worse for wear than earlier. Their concern continues to grow, the gut sinking feeling of something that's just not right beginning to swirl in their bodies, and ignorance is becoming difficult to maintain. So they don't.

"I dunno bro, she seems...off," Esposito says, nodding towards their captain's closed door.

Ryan hums in agreement. "Yeah," he sighs, his brow furrowed in contemplation. She's been unable to sit still for long, frequently using the amenities. Her coffee intake has diminished quite a lot and Castle's visits have decreased in the last few days.

Ryan's mind shifts into overdrive, putting the pieces together. But then it all becomes clear and he reflexively backhands his partner in the chest as the shock of his conclusion finally hits him.

"Javi," he whispers. "What if she's pregnant?" It would explain the lack of caffeinated beverages.

Esposito scoffs, shaking his head. "But she's with that Doctor," he spits out the title, hurt by her new relationship status. The boys still haven't come to terms with it and will probably never fully accept it.

Esposito's eyes go wide, mouth falling open in shock. "No, there's no way she would do something like that, right?" he asks in a rush of breath, worried eyes darting over to the closed door again.

Ryan turns to his partner, shaking his head in disbelief. "I really don't know, man. I just...I don't want to believe it," he sighs, his disappointment unveiled on his features.

* * *

The sixth time she leaves her office the boys are ready. Esposito stays on the lookout while Ryan enters her office, beginning his search.

It's wrong, they shouldn't be doing this, and they feel guilty– they really do. But their friend is obviously unable to make sound decisions anymore so it's up to them to help her find sense again.

He searches the surface of her desk first, picking up piles of paperwork and placing them back down on the table making sure nothing is amiss for when she returns. Ryan doesn't find anything important.

Next, he rummages through her desk drawers. Screw privacy, she sure won't get it if anyone else finds out about her infidelity before they do.

No items of interest are found in her drawers either.

He's about to exit her office, disappointed to be leaving without evidence, when he spots her handbag. It's opened somewhat, as if inviting him to look inside. So he does. And he finds _exactly_ what he was looking for.

* * *

Esposito is monitoring the area between the restrooms and Beckett's office, ready to spring into action and head her off at the pass if she comes back before Ryan makes it out.

He glances at the time, tapping his foot on the ground, willing his partner to hurry up.

He's been guarding the door for less than a minute when he sees Beckett's form emerge from the direction of the bathrooms. But Ryan hasn't finished yet.

He whispers for his friend to get a move on before intercepting Beckett in his plan to keep her occupied.

"Hey, Captain," he says with as much normalcy as he can summon. Her eyes are narrowed, eyebrow lifted in suspicion. "Do you mind checking this out for us?" He directs her to his workspace, ensuring she faces away from her office. "We've looked over these documents hundreds of times and just can't seem to find anything of interest," Esposito states irritated, pointing to the papers scattered across his desk.

"Yeah, sure thing." Beckett raises an eyebrow before she scrutinises the documents, glancing over them one by one until Ryan has crept safely unnoticed out of her office.

Esposito relaxes, sighing in relief.

Beckett circles a section of the paper, confused as to how they could have missed such an obvious clue. "This seems to be important, maybe look into these numbers she recently called," she says.

Esposito returns his gaze to the bewildered expression of his captain. There's no way she doesn't suspect something is up. But thankfully, she doesn't say anything.

"Thanks, Cap. I'll get right on it," he says too jovially. She raises her brows and twists her mouth as she studies him on her walk back to her office.

* * *

Ryan waits until Beckett is safely in her office and out of sight before he marches over to Esposito, a proud grin on his face.

"Hey, Espo, I've found it," he whispers. "I have found the incriminating evidence proving our theory," he says, the excitement beginning to drain from his features when the reality of the situation is fully realised.

For once, being right isn't so fulfilling, the consequences of this predicament too depressing to fathom.

Ryan freezes at Esposito's desk, his hand resting at his pocket. He is suddenly hesitant to reveal his findings.

He looks to his partner. "Do we really want to know?" he asks, concern furrowing his brow. "Maybe it's better to continue to be ignorant."

"Don't be stupid, bro," Esposito says. "We've come this far, no turning back. Remember we're doing this for Beckett. If anyone else found out, think of what could happen?" he asserts, noticing Ryan's hand retrieve his phone. "We need to have her back."

"Okay." He unlocks his phone, pulling up the photo. "Here it is." Espo takes the device out of his hand, observing the image.

His stomach drops as their suspicions are confirmed. The white object is clearly marked as 'positive' and suddenly he doesn't know what to do.

Esposito studies the picture more closely until he finally comes to terms with the information.

"Uh, I guess you were right, man." His face pales, brows crinkling. "Wh– what are we gonna do now?" he stutters.

Ryan reclaims his cell phone, glancing at the image once more before pocketing the device. He places a comforting hand on Espo's shoulder, grounding them both.

"There's only one thing we can do."

* * *

"Beckett!"

She jumps at their voices, turns to find matching expressions of disbelief on their faces. Kate silently reflects on the events of the past few hours, trying to decipher the looks of her friends.

"How could you?" She's never experienced this side of Esposito, so much disappointment evident on his face.

Ryan steps up beside his partner, crowding her. "I just can't believe this could be happening," he says sternly. "After everything you two have been through!"

She's confused. "What are you guys-"

Espo face is contorted with anger, his voice quiet but harsh as he interrupts. "Don't play dumb, Beckett." He strides towards her. "We _know_."

Oh, _that_. "Guys, come on. I was going to tell you." She quickly shrugs her shoulders, arms hanging at her sides.

Ryan's eyes widen, his eyebrows almost reaching his hairline, gawking at her flippant confession. "You're cheating on Castle and now you're having a baby," he whispers harshly. "Dr Livingstone's baby." His face falls in defeat. Everything that's happened these past weeks beginning to drain the fight out of him. "Look, Beckett, I'm sorry. I mean Castle did wrong by you, yes, but why did you– I thought you were better than this," he exhales.

She is taken aback by his outburst but recovers fast.

"What? No, it's not..." No wonder they're so mad. "Guys." She smirks. "It's Castle's."

They freeze. Stunned by the confession. Of all the things they thought was happening, out of everything, they never once had the decency to even contemplate this to be the case.

Espo is the first to be released from his stupor. "What does Doctor Livingstone think about that?" he says.

Beckett folds her arms across her chest, rolling her eyes at their ridiculousness, leering with a gaze meant to drag the realisation out of their heads.

Some detectives they are. Even better friends, apparently.

They both stare at her, eyes widening comically as the cogs begin to turn.

"Oh, well then, um," Ryan says, trying to gather his emotions. "Oh man, Beckett! Congratulations. _Whoa_. This is incredible." He moves to envelope her in a hug before stopping short. They don't want to draw attention from the whole precinct.

"Wow. I am so happy for you. For you and Castle." His face is brimming with unabashed joy; she's finding it difficult to not reciprocate the flood of emotions.

Kate turns her focus to Esposito. "Oh, wow. No way!" His tone is hushed, recognising the secretiveness of this occasion. "This is amazing news," he says with fervour, all the surprise and delight shining through his eyes.

Beckett can feel her eyes begin to sting with emotion - damn hormones - until she notices Castle enter her office.

"Hey, I thought you might need–" he stops, scanning the three faces in the room. "What did I miss?" he asks.

Kate walks up to him, smiling brightly. "They know." She signals to the two detectives with a nod of her head.

"Know what?" he questions. She raises her eyebrows pressuring him to think. "Oh, they _know_." He glances down towards her flat stomach, finally understanding the situation. "How?" he whispers to his wife. But of course the boys hear.

"We investigated. We _are_ detectives, remember," Ryan says, looking quite proud of himself.

Beckett's face scrunches up in confusion. "Wait, guys, how _did_ you figure it out?" she asks.

Ryan is again the first to approach the 'parents-to-be'. "Oh, you know we–" He waves them off. "That's really not important." Beckett lifts a brow, questions in her eyes but decides not to push. She'll find out eventually.

"But, we really do need to all get together soon, so we can properly give our congratulations to you guys without the prying eyes." Ryan gestures discreetly out the window.

"Yes, we definitely will," Castle confirms.

Esposito pats him on the shoulder as he moves to exit his Captain's office. "Congrats, man," he offers while Castle's face brightens with a brilliant smile, nodding his head in thanks.

Both Ryan and Esposito leave the room, feeling much lighter now knowing the _real_ truth.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N:** _So this is my longest one shot I've written so far and I think I'm quite pleased with how it turned out. I would like to thank swallowedminds, Kiara and Kirstie for their much appreciated help in writing this story.  
_ _Thank you, Ericka, for all your support!_

 _I hope you guys enjoy reading this fic and I'd love to see your reviews._


End file.
